memento mori
by Zagala black
Summary: -Integra, memento mori recuerda que moriras - una historia sobre lo que Alucard admira de Integra...mal summary! lo se, pero please no jusguen un libro por su portada, igual y les gusta!


Memento mori

Sigilosa y pensativa camina lentamente por los corredores de aquella vieja y oscura mansión, mira con temor y curiosidad los retratos colgados a los lados de las paredes del corredor. Sigue avanzando cuando se percata de que hay una puerta abierta, el hecho de que ahora sea una draculina no la hace ser más temeraria así que se acerca lentamente, alcanza a ver una silueta muy familiar parada en el balcón de aquella habitación y musita mientras se aproxima más a la puerta:

-maestro- pero de pronto se frena en el acto, su maestro no esta solo. Su ama Integra Hellsing lo acompaña. Ella los contempla durante unos instantes sin hacer el menor ruido para no llamar su atención y reflexiona en que tal vez no haya imagen que le infunda mas respeto que aquella. Su maestro, un fiel sirviente y su digna ama Sir Integra, juntos. La chica policía procura alejarse sin hacer ruido y respetar la privacidad de ambos.

_ Dentro de la habitación_

Alucard contempla la luna con mirada melancólica sin decir palabra, aguardando que ella comience la conversación, transcurren los minutos e Integra no da el primer paso, Alucard le dirige a Integra una que otra mirada por el rabillo del ojo y luego bufa fastidiado pero Integra ni se inmuta.

-que platica tan mas interesante tiene hoy, master- le dice el sin voltear

-ooh perdona si no estoy de buen humor hoy Alucard pero como entenderás las sillas de rueda no me ayudan a estarlo- dijo ella con tono acido y sarcástico. El la voltea a ver y le brinda una sonrisa de medio lado, ella le había contestado, eso ya era ganancia.

-¿que te causa risa?-

-master, con silla de ruedas o sin ella, tu humor nunca a sido nada bueno-ella lo mira queriendo matarlo a pisotones como a cucaracha pero se controla si se exalta, el gana.

El silencio vuelve a caer sobre ellos hasta que el lo rompe.

-integra- Su cara había cambiado ahora era mas serio y duro-memento mori-

-¿Qué? ¿Que significa eso, Alucard?- le dice ella con gesto contrariado

-sabes Integra, en la antigua roma cuando algún guerrero era ovacionado con un gran desfile por las calles principales de roma exaltando sus hazañas, los romanos tenían la costumbre de poner a un hombre detrás del guerrero alguien de confianza que en el momento de mas gloria le susurrara al oído "memento mori"-

-eso no contesta mi pregunta Alucard- lo interrumpió Integra con la mirada fija hacia el jardín

-significa "recuerda que morirás"-Integra giro la cabeza para voltear a verlo con una mirada confusa- o "recuerda que eres mortal" de esta forma le recordaban al guerrero que no importaba las hazañas que hiciera, la fuerza interior o valentía que tuviera de todas formas sucumbiría, por que así es la naturaleza de un mortal, frágil y efímera, fácil de terminar con su vida.- integra seguía mirándolo atónita, no entendía muy bien lo que quería decirle.

-Así es Integra, tu me recuerdas a esos antiguos guerreros valientes, fuertes e incansables pero mortales después de todo, incapaces de evitar su muerte a pesar de su grandeza-

-y es aquí donde me dices que tu puedes cambiar eso, que me ofreces la inmortalidad y ser el mejor y mas grande guerrero, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es a ese punto al que querías llegar?- giro la vista de nuevo hacia el jardín y sonrió burlona.

El vampiro sonrió –te equivocas Integra un ser inmortal tal ves sea el mas practico pero no es el mejor guerrero, el mejor guerrero es aquel que sabe que derramara sangre en la jornada pero no le importara morir en el campo de batalla si lo hace luchando por lo que quiere. Y tu eres una gran guerrera Integra, tal vez la mejor que haya visto y no solo en el campo de batalla también lo eres fuera de el-.

Integra volvió a mirarlo y le sonrió (algo raro en ella) como si le agradeciera el cumplido, bajo la vista pensando en que decirle pero Alucard la interrumpió –Buenas noches, Ama- .

El dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el no necesitaba mas agradecimiento que aquella sonrisa, bastaba y sobraba con eso. Integra lo vio marcharse y desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

-buenas noches, Alucard- fue la única respuesta de la joven Hellsing quien con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió a sus aposentos sintiendo segura al saber que alguien velaría por su sueño.


End file.
